


Tenderness

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minific, Noise Kink, Other, Sensitive bones, ectocock, excessive cum, excessive precum, handjobs, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has a sore back, and the only way to help? With a massage! But when you have sensitive bones, massages have some unintended consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing written for an //inspiring// anon. A warmup before I go back to tackling the more serious fic. Thank you for being patient!

  You were never sure how you got into these sorts of situations, and yet here you were. Papyrus had his back to you, gently turning his scarf to face the front, breastplate and pauldrons unhooked and cast aside. His scapulas shifted and rolled in an attempt to find comfort, but from the stiffness of his back, the little clicks that resonated in his room, you were made aware that he couldn’t find any. 

  It had been a mishap, nothing serious. He had challenged Undyne to spar, overestimating his own strength, and she had walloped him in passing. When he had squeaked in pain she had stopped and demanded that he get it seen to. Soreness, nothing more. It could be easily fixed with some downtime and a good, relaxing massage. 

  He was there, shirtless, on his bed. Vulnerable. It occurred to you that you were seeing a side of him that perhaps only Sans had, and you would be lying if you said it weren’t a thrill. That was why he was bashful, you assumed. Massage is a sensual thing, and he were shirtless, so it was only natural that he clammed up a bit.

  “I-I APPRECIATE YOU DOING THIS,” he stuttered, and from the position of his skull you could see he was looking to his feet, bobbing one leg. You mentioned that it was no trouble at all, tentatively bringing your fingers to his lowermost spine, the contact enough to make him tense in preparation for the pain. Brief bursts of soreness for relief. 

  You slowly, gently pressed, unsure of what to do; his bones had no give unlike Human muscles, and thus made pressure difficult to judge. You saw his fingers grip at the sheets, moving them too and fro between his bony fingers to steady himself as the pain shuddered through his body. You eased up immediately, and before you could ask he reassured you.

  “K-KEEP GOING, IT’S FINE!”

  You trickled your hand up his vertebrae the the point where his neck fully connected to his body, marvelling at the foreignness of the feeling under your fingers, of shifting platelets and scraping bones and began rhythmically working away, the pads of your hands getting into the nooks and crannies. He tilted his head back, to your relief, allowing you to press more firmly, confident that you were doing something right. You heard a faint, subtle noise hit your ears. Was he…

  Was he _panting_?

  You leaned closer towards him, still working away at his bones, to hear, and caught sight of his shorts. You saw his heaving erection, precum seeping through and pooling into beads, trickling down and highlighting his cock against the fabric. Papyrus felt the atmosphere change, and leaned forward to cover himself, abashed.  

  “I-IT’S A PERFECTLY NATURAL RESPONSE TO OUTSIDE STIMULI, AND D-DOESN’T NECESSARILY MEAN–”

  Outside stimuli? From the way he spoke, it seemed as if he had been rehearsing that little snippet for when the inevitable occurred. 

  “I S-SWEAR, THAT’S NOT WHY I ASKED YOU TO DO THIS! AHH, THIS  _ALWAYS_  HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE TOUCH MY SPINE–”

  You groped roughly at his back, fingers scraping, and he moaned, leaning back into you. All at once he froze, slowly turning his head to face your own panting visage.  

  “D-DID YOU MEAN TO–?”

  You pawed again and he cried out, spreading his legs as his arousal tore through him quickly, all shame falling away as his instincts took over, precum spurting through the fabric of his shorts as he came undone. 

  “O-O-OH N-NO, T-THESE WERE MY FAVOURITE PAIR–”

  You clamped your hand around his erection, feeling the slick cloth, the soaked fabric against your hand, the warm cock underneath. You dragged your hand up at an agonizingly slow pace, before thumbing languidly at the tip. His breaths were quick, and stuttering, whistling through the closed chamber of his jaw. 

  “W-WOWIE, I-I WAS JUST GOING TO DO THAT WHEN Y-YOU LEFT! S-SO EFFICIENT!” 

  You began jerking him off, slowly, before he cried out in want, clamping his strong hand around your wrist you guide you, to prompt you to go faster. His body leaned backwards into yours and it felt like he was on fire, every bone sticky with sweat. He craned his face to run his tongue up your neck, one of the only way he could show his appreciation from his position in front. The friction from the fabric was hot against your palm, growing hotter still when he bucked to meet your motions, head lolling from side to side as the wet-patch grew.

  His moans grew into whines, before turning to a high, uneven slur as he froze, grasping tightly at your shoulder until it hurt.

  “HUMAN HUMAN _HUMAN_ _ **HUMAN–**_ ”

  A torrent of cum pooled through his shorts, thickly trickling down the front as his cock pumped, his huge load forced through the fine membrane of the denim, leaving a soaking patch that coated your hands as you jerked away, maintaining your rapid pace. Your motions slowed with his own until his hips finally hit the bed again, his bucking having ceased. 

  You were both left there, you, with your hand cupped around his drenched, softening cock, and him, sticky and satisfied. 

  “THAT,” he chirped, voice lower than normal and lids heavy, “WAS NOT MY BACK. BUT I FORGIVE YOUR MISTAKE! IN FACT, I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE _YOU_  A MASSAGE!”

  You felt a thin finger hook around your belt. 

  “IT’S ONLY FAIR!”


End file.
